When He Sacrificed all for Him
by YumiAngel
Summary: COMPLETE One shot. By mystical means Dark and Daisuke are separated. How to go on, after that, is another question.


**When he sacrificed all for _him_**

Daisuke Niwa and Satoshi Hiwatari (Hikari) were eating lunch in quiet. They were sitting under a tree, each of the nibbling at their rice.

"What do you think about this?" Daisuke asked, only his eyes betraying the inner turmoil he was in.

"I don't know what do think." Satoshi answered. His usually expressionless face had been wearing a confused look the whole day.

"Me either…" Daisuke sighted, before the quite continued. It felt so unnatural, Daisuke though to himself. Not to have Dark in his head anymore. The thief had been… a part of him. From the beginning he only wanted to get rid of him, but now? He just didn't know. It felt weird.

_Flashback:_

"_You are to steal the '**φωτεινός και σκοτάδι μέσα σε άνθρωπος'"**_

"_Roughly translated; 'The Light and Darkness in humans'"_

"_The artefact is dangerous."_

"_Be careful, and proceed with caution."_

"_If you release the power within. You'll never be yourself again. But you will heal, and be something entirely else."_

"_Interesting, sneaking in the dark at this hour?"_

"_Krad."_

"_He's here."_

"_Stop!"_

"_I'll kill you if it is the last thing I'll do!"_

"_NO!" _

_End flashback._

That had been the last thought Daisuke and Dark had shared. After a furious fight With Krad, they had managed to throw him off them. Krad had collided with the artefact, and smashed the seal.

The pain had been tremendous. It was like when Dark was ripped from him by the small hand mirror long ago… Except this time there was no going back, or at least that is what his family said. Dark and he had talked, and come to a conclusion. They were to live separate lives, for now. The pain in seeing your other half corporeal was just too big. Dark was his other half and he didn't know what to do with it.

Even in the school everyone had noticed his and Satoshi's behaviour. They just didn't know how to act anymore. Different happenings just didn't conjure the same emotions in them, than before.

Daisuke wanted Dark back.

To be separate like this… It was painful.

---------

Dark looked down the side of the tower he was standing on. _His life based on stealing and disposing others like him… And when he was separated from Daisuke…_

His life had lost its meaning. He jumped down the tower, the air making his hair dance.

For eighteen sons he had been in their DNA, stealing and fighting. That was what his life was about.

And if it was true. That he couldn't remerge with Daisuke…

"Wiz!" Dark yelled, and instantly felt the wings attach themselves on his back, saving his from a painful death.

He'd get rid of Krad first… and then, _if_.

If it didn't work…

He'd…

He'd take a trip along the side of the tower.

_Without_ Wiz.

-----------------

Riku stared at the tree Daisuke and Satoshi were lying under, most of the time in complete silence. So weird. Something had been wrong in Daisuke the whole day.

"Weird isn't it…?" Saehara asked as he popped behind her, making her almost shriek in surprised. Saehara looked over the bush they were hiding behind.

"He hasn't reacted to anything. Not even Saehara, when he strangled him." Sekimoto added, he too popping from somewhere. Riku nodded. Something was definitely wrong.

---------------------

Krad looked at Dark as he jumped from the tower.

_Damn, he looks suicidal._

_Have to kill him before he has time to do it himself… _

And with that though Krad jumped down from the nearby house, spread his wings, and sped after Dark.

_Time was crucial nowadays._ _Besides, he had used all his excuses to not to kill Dark._

_It was time._

-----------------------------

Daisuke's eyes opened at the same time with Satoshi. They jumped on their feet at the same time.

"They're here." Daisuke said, his eyes darkening. He ran towards the squash fields. He had a feeling Dark would need all the help he could get. He was just as shocked about the separation as he was.

It wasn't as bad to Satoshi and Krad, as they hated each other.

Dark and Daisuke loved each other.

Deeply.

…

In a brotherly fashion, of course.

Satoshi dashed after Daisuke. Something was about to happen. He could feel it.

--------------------------------

Riku, Saehara and Sekimoto were startled when Daisuke and Satoshi suddenly, without any reason at all jumped to their feet. Daisuke's eyes darkened and he dashed towards the squash fields, Satoshi following not long behind. The speed they dashed at…

One would think they were running for their lives. They dashed through the schoolyard in a speed that amazed some, and many stopped to stare at them. Daisuke spotted a dark shape falling through the air, uncontrolled.

Oh god, Dark.

Daisuke thought as he spotted him. He was still a bit ahead. He sped a another notch, his legs almost giving up as he stained them to the point where the muscles were screaming so hard that before he would have said, was the most painful experience ever.

But he would not say anything like that -Because nothing was painful. Not anymore.

Not after the separation.

He looked ahead, and thanked his lucky gods people jumped out of his way. The second it would take to avoid someone, would be the second when Dark smashed to the ground. He gulped when he saw what was before him. A fountain. By the speed he was going, he would collide with it, except if he jumped over it.

Then it clicked in his head, and he thanked his lucky gods. If there had been no fountain, he would have catched Dark. But the older boy was tall and muscular, and weighted quite a bit. He had still probably died, as he would have smashed into Daisuke.

But now, that Daisuke jumped on top of the four meters high fountain, he had four feet to the ground. In which he could collide with Dark at the midair, and soften the collision with the ground by rolling in the air and landing softly on his feet.

His feet hit the edge of the fountain. He made a volt in the air and jumped on the top of the fountain, and then without stopping jumped to the air, where he catched the wounded Dark. He rolled two times in the air, before landing softly on his feet.

Thank god he had been trained since he was small, or Dark would be dead.

And thank god his mother had chosen today to put on his combat boots, instead of his sneakers. He looked down to Dark who was wearing his usual leather ensemble. Wiz was nowhere to be seen, and Dark was covered all over by gashes and wounds. Daisuke recognised the pattern. A magical attack. Probably the feather storm.

"Dark…?" He asked lovingly, not even noticing that lots of people were looking at them in amazement.

"Niwa! Krad!" Satoshi yelled a warning. Daisuke looked up with nothing more than hate in his eyes. Krad was hanging in the air, swinging from side to other, apparently badly wounded too. Daisuke locked eyes with him. Krad looked at him calculating. Daisuke said in clear voice.

"Hello Krad. Time to die." Satoshi let out a desperate weep, but Daisuke paid no heed. He set Dark on the ground carefully. Dark's eyes opened, and he hissed in pain. He heard what Daisuke said to Krad.

Dark looked at Daisuke pleadingly.

"Dai…" Dark tried to stop him, his voice weak. Daisuke just looked into his eyes gravely.

"You'd do the same for me." Dark nodded, knowing it to be true.

"Just… Be careful… Emiko will kill me otherwise." Daisuke nodded, before standing from where he had been kneeling beside Dark. Daisuke let out a shallow laugh.

"She would, wouldn't she?" Daisuke turned, and walked away to meet Krad. Satoshi reached for Dark, and helped him up. Dark just muttered thanks. Satoshi didn't answer. By now they had gathered a big crowd.

Riku, Saehara and Sekimoto finally arrived by the fountain. They had seen from distance as Daisuke caught Dark. They had looked in amazement as Daisuke had rolled in the air. No way the clumsy Daisuke could do something like that…?

_Right?_

"Dark-san!" Risa yelled, running through the crowd. Dark closed his eyes. He then turned to look darkly at Risa.

"Stay back." Risa stopped her fingers on her lips, her eyes round, but accepting. Guess Dark knew what he was talking about. Suddenly the sound of brakes could be heard, and the sound of the tires as they swept across the sand field. Emily dashed out of the car, Kosuke and Daiki following soon behind.

"Dark! Thank you Satoshi, you can put him down now." Emiko hurried next to Dark, who just smirked, though something was missing from it. Satoshi laid Dark down on the ground, and Emiko started to tend to him. She took a magical artefact of some sort. It was made of crude black iron, and it fit exactly around Dark's wrist. Emiko put it on, and taking a purple feather, started to chant, moving the feather around, holding it on her finger tips.

Then the feather floated up to five feet, before spiralling down, and hitting the iron artefact in Dark's wrist. Dark started to gain colour, and soon his wounds started to heal.

"Thanks Emiko." Dark said, as they helped him to stand. He could stand on his own now, but he still couldn't do any magi or fight. He turned to look at Daisuke who was standing two hundred feet away, I the middle of the field. Daiki turned to Dark.

"What are his chances?" Dark turned to his former partner in crime.

"I'd say about 1 percent." Kosuke turned to Dark.

"What?" Dark smirked.

"I was talking about Krad. I don't think he leaves this field alive. Daisuke is pissed. And believe me, he is a sight to see when he is."

"Daisuke's never angry, he had bad days, but he's always been a calm child." Dark nodded.

"Yes, outside. But inside he is one of the most ruthless persons I've known. Usually when he thinks about Krad friendly, he wonders if he should use a shovel or a spoon to _carve _out his intestines, and to _hang_ him with them."

----------------------

"Little itsie-bitsie Niwa walking on the ground? Don't come with promises you can't fulfil…" Krad said in a teasing voice, referring to Daisuke's promise to kill him. Daisuke glared, and at the other side of the field Dark smirked evilly.

"So, _so_ the wrong thing to say… I almost feel sorry for Krad. At the field, blood red wings sprouted from Daisuke's back, and he jumped up to the height Krad was flying in. He then kicked Krad straight to the stomach, which sent him flying through to air, hitting the outer wall of the school with a big explosion. Bits of debris and lots of dust floated around. Daisuke still stood in the air, his leg high in the air, anger filling his most of the time loving and calm eyes.

Daisuke jumped to the ground then, and summoned from thin air a big cross-bow, with three arrows in it. He stalked to where Krad was laying wounded on the ground, and raised his bow.

"Don't!" Satoshi yelled as he stepped between Krad and the cross-bow. Daisuke raised an eyebrow.

"Move."

"Don't, you don't really want to do this!"

"He'll come after Dark again, again, again, and again. Until we kill him off. It is he, or Dark."

"And you don't even hesitate…?" Satoshi asked pleadingly.

"No, the answer is so clear, that it comes to me as easily as breathing. Dark is my everything. He'll me gone someday, sure. But that day is not today. Now move."

"No."

"If you're sure…"

"I am."

"Then the question is... Are you willing to sacrifice your self for the creature that held you in his control against your will? The creature who took over your body without a question?"

"But Niwa, you don't want to kill him, you'll regret it later, and you'll be sentenced for murder."

"Do you really think that at this point I _care_?" Daisuke asked with a slightly grazed look, his crossbow held steadily at Satoshi. Satoshi raised his hands in surrender.

"Then I'll just have to care for you." Satoshi stated, accepting his faith. Daisuke sneered in hate.

"Fine." Daisuke drew the gross-bow back, still aiming at Satoshi. The three arrows glimmered in the afternoon sun, the three crimson feathers at the ends shining as if dipped in blood. Daisuke's eyes hardened in resolution, and he let the arrows fly towards Satoshi. Satoshi's eyes widened in shock, and everyone in the crowd cried out.

The first arrow missed Satoshi's neck by inches, heading for Krad. The second went under his arm and the third over his head.

Krad cried out as three arrows hit his pure white wings. Daisuke stayed expressionless. Satoshi sighted out in relief. Those wouldn't kill him. They hurt like bitch, but didn't kill him.

Daisuke made no move to raise his bow again. He stared coldly at Krad, who was staring angrily and humiliated at him.

And then to Krad's shock, Daisuke whispered the word he had never expected him to say.

"**_Inflammare."_** The whole word was so filled with magic, that everyone knew it was no normal word. The arrows in Krad's wings started to burn, and within seconds Krad's wings were on fire. He screamed, but Daisuke just smiled his grim smile.

Everyone was looking shocked at Daisuke. They never believed the sweet boy they knew would do something like this. Daisuke looked at Dark. They locked eyes.

"Dark…" Daisuke said so sweetly that it almost made everyone forget what he had just done.

Almost, but not quite.

Satoshi fell on his knees, tears sliding down his cheeks. He lost his other half.

Daisuke started to sway on his feet, and Dark rushed to him. He managed to catch Daisuke just before he met the ground. Dark looked at the broken boy in his arms, and couldn't help but to be amazed. He looked so beautiful.

Wiz returned to him, and they looked amazing together. The purple winged handsome young man holding the younger boy with blood red wings in his arms. Dark smiled, and flew to the sky, Daisuke still in his arms. From the high, where no one could see them, he looked at the bright spot at the ground, which he knew to be the still burning and shrieking Krad.

_Beautiful._

_Simply beautiful._

Daisuke awakened, and smiled to him.

_We're two of a kind._

They both looked at the flaming Krad, and smiled.

_Beautiful._

Daisuke turned to Dark, his wings starting to move in rhythm with the other boy's.

"That's my boy." Dark smirked fondly, before trapping Daisuke in a kiss. Daisuke froze for a second, surprised, before kissing back. Daisuke licked Dark's lower lip, and the older boy opened his mouth surprised. Daisuke wasted no time in rummaging through Dark's mouth. Dark groaned.

Daisuke smiled.

Nobody was going to touch _his_ Dark.


End file.
